Bei Blai Side
by Mystel
Summary: Tala has a sister who is kais best freind how comes 2 vist kai and something bad gose wrong with her beloved boyfreidhusband at home


This is my first Beyblade storie so plz dont be mean.

Chapter 1, Part 1

A new crush & freinds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Hey tala, where ya been?

Tala: No where. Hey Angel get your stuff and Shetan.

Angel: Why bro?

Tala: Because Kai want's 2 see his old freind.

Angel: Kai is crazy!

Tala: So are you Angel.

Angel: I know, I just can't help it, I take after father.

Tala: Ya i'm glad somebody did, and it wasn't me.

Angel: Ya, you got common sense from mama.

Tala: Just get your stuff together.

Angel: Bite my freak'n head off!

Tala: Hey we got a long ride ahead of us.

Angel: Duh, let's go i'm done.

Tala: your only taking , your beyblade,luancher and what your wearing?

Angel: Yes brother.I'll buy new cloths.

Tala: How?

Angel: It's called credit cards.

Tala: Don't blame me when your in debt.

Angel: Ya ya just hurry up, while i get Shetan ready.

5 min. later

Tala: Ready ?

Angel: Ya i guess, Tala?

Tala: Ya sis?

Angel: How do u think Shetan's gonna like the city?

Tala: Same as every horse.

Angel: Brother he's blind.

Tala: Oh ya , sorry I forgot.

2 day's later at Kai's house

Angel: Hey look there's Kai's house and Kai!

Tala: Ya and his freinds.

Tala aprrouched the house by hime self

Kai: Hey tala, did u say 2 angel 4 me?

Angel: Say hi yourself, Kai.

Kai: Angel, dear.

Angel jumps of her horse and lands on Kai

Kai: Gosh your as light a a feather.

Angel: I know , I just can't seem 2 keep any weight.

Kaiya: Kai, who's this?

Kai: Oh , i forgot!

Angel: Forgot what Kai?

Kaiya: That he has a girlfreind.

Angel: Oh, sorry.

Ray helped Angel 2 her feet and there eye's meet in a instant

Ray: Hi i'm Ray-mon Kon

Angel: I'm Snow Angel Blitz, and this is Shetan.

Ray: Hey boy.

Shetan didn't know Ray so he started rearing up luckly Angel jumped on his back and clamed him down

Angel: Easy boy, Easy Shetan.

Tyson: You got a crazy horse.

Tala: He's not as crazy as u.

Tyson: Your crazier than me!

Angel: I'm crazyier than 2 both of you.

Kai: Hey boy.

Shetan Nickered

Angel: He still know's your voice, Kai.

Kai: Ya i'm surprised that you havn't put him down yet.

Angel: I couldn't do that if i wanted 2. It dosen't matter if he gose's mad i still can't , I would kill myself first.

Max: Hey Kai aren't you gonna introduce us?

Kai: No you can do it.

Max: I'm Max.

Tyson: I'm Tyson.

Ray: I'm Ray.

Kaiya: I'm Kaiya, Kai's girlfreind.

Maruim: I'm Maruim.

Hilray: I'm Hilray.

Kenny: I'm Kenny, Call me cheif.

Kai: My turn i'm Kai.

Angel: Duh of course u are. Oh ya i'm Snow Angel Blitz.

Tala: You wan't them 2 call u Snow?

Angel: No I prefer 2 be called Angel or Ace. Expect him , he can call me Snow.

Ray: Who, me?

Angel: Yes boy you.

Ray: Okay Sn-Hey Mariah!

Ray hugged Mariah/ Angel was thinkingg oh boy

Ray: Snow this is Mariah.

Angel: Hi...

Maraih: Hi.

Angel: Yah Cool, Kai can we go inside.

Kai: Ya sure , top floor all yours.

Angel: Thank's Kai.

Mariah: Your letting her take her horse inside?

Kai: Hey I let you and Maruim have your cat & dog. At least her Horse wont mess in my house.

Maraih&Maruim: Sorry Kai.

1 Day later

Mariah: Guy's what's that noise?

All: Dont know.

Mariah: Where's Ray?

Kai: He's been up since dawn with Angel in her room.

Mariah: Why that little...

Tala: Hey dont talk bad about my sis.

Kai: Are we going up there or not?

All: Yes Kai.

Knock, Knock

Angel: Come on in.

Tyson: What is that noise?

Ray: Just are beyblades.

TYson: You've been doing that since dawn.

Angel: Oh sorry, I'm used 2 pratcing from 6 am 2 noon.

Tala: Oh that's where u go.

Angel: Duh Bro!

She waled over 2 tala and waked him in his head

Angel: Dork!

Max: Who's winning?

Angel: Dont know, can't tell.

Ray: I think Snow is because Driger's taking a beating.

Ray's beyblade flew out of the dish and broke into a 1000 tiny peices

Angel: Opps. Sorry Rapidash over did it.

Ray: Oh that's okay.Kenny can u build me a new one?

Kenny: Sorry ain't got any money 4 parts.

Angel: I an build u a new one.

Ray: You can?

Tala: Ya she's one of the best in Syberia.

Kenny: Can i watch

Angel: Ya Kenny, Where's Shetan he was right there?

Tyson: He went outside.

Angel: Girl your better quit staring.

Kai: Kaiya, Angel cool it.

Angel: I got 2 find my horse.

Ray: I'll help Snow!

They all when out side and found Shetan by the street neighing

Angel: Shetan get over here NOW!

Shetan came over in a fast gallop

Ray: Wow he's fast.

Angel: Look i'm going 2 tell ya'll why Kai let's me keep him in the house.

All:Okay.

Angel:He's blind, that's why I watch him carfuly ever since he was a colt. Ya sure he can do thing like other horse's because he trust me.

Ray: That's why he when't crazy the other day.

Angel: Didn't know your voice, don't know your touch.

Tyson: Why'd u need your horse?

Angel: Because i'm going 2 send him 2 get Jon and my BB Parts.

Hilray: Your going 2 kill that poor horse.

Angel: Not really he knows where he's going. Shetan go home and tell Jon 2 get my stuff and come back

Maraih: How long is it gonna take?  
Angel: 1 day at least.

3 Days later

Tyson: 1 Day huh?

Angel: I don't get it .

Kai: If u wan't your can use Fire.

Angel: Thank's Kai, your the best.

Hug's Kai

Kai:Anytime for a freind.

Kaiya: Get off my man.

Kaiya pulles Angel off Kai

Angel: Don't touch me!

Ray: Knock it off Kaiya!

Kaiya: Shut up Ray and go away.

Ray: I think i will. Hey Angel can i go with u?

Angel: Ya sure, I don't care. I just hope Jonathan is okay.

Ray: Okay let's go

Angel: Thanks Kai but i dont think Fire's fast enough

Kai: Oh.

Angel: Hey dose Jin still work at the RT ?

Tyson: Ya my brother still works there

Angel: He owns me a favor.

Tyson: He Dose?

They all atarted walking 2 the RT

Angel: Yes Tyson.

Hiro: Hey Angel.

Angel: I need a favor.

Hiro: Ya what is it?

Angel: 2 of your fast'st horse's.

HIro: Are you crazy?

Angel: HIRO!

Hiro: Just don't kill them.

Angel: We won't.

Hiro: We?

Angel: Me and Ray.

Hiro: Okay

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think i'll be getting part 2 up later of chapter 1


End file.
